Bajo la lluvia
by Kalily
Summary: Traducción de un fic de Reina-183. KuroFay. Infinity. A veces las cosas más tontas te llevan al límite. A veces las cosas más simples te hacen volver.


**Buenas!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no son míos son de Clamp y el fic tampoco ya que la autora original es Reina-183 y el título original es "In the Rain", yo solo lo traduje de inglés a español, con su consentimiento.**

**A raíz de los comentarios recibidos en el último llamándome plagiadora (y sí, se dice plagiadora y no plegiadora) he de decir que lo hago con el consentimiento de la autora, tanto éste como los otros dos que he traducido al igual que los próximos que traduzca. A parte de que "plagiar" significa atribuirse algo que ha hacho otro, cosa que en ninguno de los que traduje he hecho porque en el Summary y en el Disclaimer pone claramente que son meras traducciones. Así que antes de ponerse a escribir por que sí, informémonos, por favor.**

**Que me disculpen los que no tienen nada que ver por ese mensaje tan largo, y sin más dilación os dejo que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

_ Bajo la lluvia _

_Click clack _era la lluvia golpeando los muros metálicos del edificio contra el que Fay se apoyaba.

_Click clack, click clack: _Era una cacofonía de desordenados acordes; cada uno esparciendo sus pensamientos, se sentó silenciosamente, una bolsa de supermercado se balanceaba sin fuerza desde su mano derecha.

Cerró los ojos. _Ba-dump, ba-dump _era su corazón, acompasado con la lluvia.

Fay suspiró. Se sentía curiosamente tranquilo, sentado bajo la gélida lluvia. El agua lo lavaba. Esta empapó su cabello hasta que los mechones se le pegaron a la cara. Se filtró en su parche hasta que pudo sentirla coagulándose en la cuenca vacía.

Sentado allí, con su ojo bueno cerrado, con el frío glacial cubriéndole, casi podía fingir que había vuelto a Celes, lo cual debería haber sido un pensamiento terrorífico en sí mismo.

Sentado allí, con su ojo bueno cerrado, podía recordar a Ashura en sus días amables, donde la cosa más difícil que había hecho Fay era sonreír e incluso podría haberse sentido bien.

No sabía si le oyó, le olió, o más bien le _sintió _primero, pero Fay se resignó al hecho de que debería haber sabido que cierta persona le habría buscado si estaba mucho tiempo fuera.

_Splish splash_ eran las botas de Kurogane cuándo andaba a atravesando el agua.

Fay esperó hasta que las salpicaduras pararon, y luego abrió su ojo bueno. Sabía que debía sonreír, pero no parecía hacerlo más y de todos modos, Kurogane nunca se había dejado engañar por la simple expresión.

"Tú, idiota" La voz de Kurogane estaba controlada, pero Fay podía oír en ella enfado y preocupación. "Has estado aquí fuera durante tres horas. Vas a coger un resfriado."

El click y el clack de la lluvia pararon, y Fay miró fijamente al gran paraguas que ahora le cubría. Sin la lluvia sentía incluso más frío, así que comenzó a tiritar.

"Creía" su voz era profunda hasta sonar burlona, pero se había vuelto ronca y apagada. "que los idiotas no se resfriaban"

La cara de Kurogane se contrajo, aunque Fay no podía decir si en una sonrisa o una mueca de enfado.

"¿Por qué no volviste?" Como siempre, Kurogane tenía el tacto de una estampida de rinocerontes.

Fay apartó la mirada, pasándola por los cuatro cuerpos inconscientes así como vegetales verdes que cubrían el pequeño callejón, estando completamente solo.

"Los puerros se han estropeado. ¿Por qué volvería si los puerros se han estropeado?" La respuesta carecía de sentido, incluso para él, pero Kurogane solo gruñó.

Era obvio lo que había ocurrido, en realidad. Hacía tres horas, Fay había decidido ir al supermercado a comprar algo de comida para sus compañeros. Había tenido un encuentro con un equipo que competía y que había decidido eliminar a sus oponentes antes del partido. Habían luchado. Fay había ganado.

Kurogane se estaba mojando. Su paraguas estaba cubriendo a Fay, así que el agua estaba chorreando por su pelo, acumulándose alrededor del cuello de su chaqueta, escondiéndose en las hendiduras que se formaban en su cara cuando miraba algo fijamente, como estaba mirando en ese momento a Fay.

"Vamos." La gran, fuerte mano que no estaba agarrando el paraguas asió el brazo de Fay no demasiado gentilmente.

Antes, Fay se abría quejado de la brusquedad de Kurogane. En cambio, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sintió los ojos ardiendo aún cuando el resto de él estaba congelado.

Luego ambos estaban bajo el paraguas, Fay podía oír el _drip drop_ del agua chocando contra la cubierta protectora.

Anduvieron sobre los cuerpos, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Kurogane se paró ante el puerro y, liberó a Fay lo suficiente para cogerlo y examinarlo.

"No está estropeado" informó a su tembloroso acompañante, antes de arrojarlo de vuelta con los otros.

Habría sido fácil odiar al hombre, se dio cuenta Fay, si no hubiese sido tan perceptivo. Habría sido fácil sacar al hombre de su corazón si no se hubiera preocupado tanto.

Kurogane había cogido dolor y debilidad y creado fuerza que era completamente fruto de sus esfuerzos. Cada músculo, cada movimiento hablaba de un concienzudo entrenamiento; había convertido nada en todo.

Fay había nacido con fuerza. Tanta fuerza que hería pensar en ella, pero no había hecho nada con ella. Había permitido que su fuerza le estrangulase, hasta convertirla en debilidad.

Todos pensaban que era muy fuerte –excepto Kurogane- pensaban, _debe haber tenido un mal pasado, pero todavía logra sonreír._

Era peligroso acercarse a otros; era horroroso hasta preocuparse. Quería alejarse, quería mantenerse seguro, pero siguió acercándose más.

_¿Acercándose más a qué? _Se preguntaba, y encontraba que una pequeña parte de él quería descubrir la siempre evasiva respuesta.

_Los bollos se van a estropear_, pensó mientras dejaba caer la bolsa del mercado.

Eso no importaba mucho, en realidad. Este nuevo Syaoran no era muy fan de las recetas dulces, y Sakura solo comía porque con eso contentaba al resto. Los cuatro probablemente podrían sentarse frente a un menú de ceniza y actuar del mismo modo.

_Quiero morir_, pensó Fay mientras envolvía con sus brazos el cuello de Kurogane y enterraba la cara en su hombro.

_Pero primero…_

Las puntas del gran paraguas negro hicieron _clink, clink, clink_ cuando golpearon el suelo. El paraguas se quedó allí, con el agua acumulándose en el centro y volviéndolo inútil. Kurogane envolvió con sus cálidos brazos a Fay. Era raro, ser sostenido así, y precioso, y Fay deseó que no le causase mucho dolor.

_Pero primero quiero ser amado…_

Ahora los dos estaban mojados, víctimas del agua cayendo desde las nubes grises al negro cemento que cubría la Tierra.

Los ojos de Fay estaban ardiendo, de forma insoportable, y en la garganta tenía un doloroso nudo.

Sabía que cuando volviesen, se podría atribuir los temblores de Fay al frío y las gotas extra de la chaqueta de Kurogane a la lluvia, pero por el momento Fay estaba muy contento de que alguien hubiese acudido a salvar los puerros. Si hubiesen estado bajo el agua tanto tiempo se hubiesen echado a perder.

_Plip plop_ era la lluvia cayendo sobre sus desprotegidas figuras.


End file.
